Routing of packets in packet-based networks, such as the Internet, typically function according to a standardized protocol, such as a border gateway protocol (BGP). The BGP is generally used to exchange routing and reachability information between network elements (NEs) on the network that they serve. The BGP makes decisions based on paths, network policies and/or rules that may be configured automatically or manually by one or more network administrators. Additionally, the BGP protocol plays a key role in the overall operation of many packet-based communication networks and is involved in making core routing decisions.